joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Thor MCU (Mildly Wanked)
Summary This is Thor from the Marvel Cinematic Universe post-Infinity War wielding the Stormbreaker. After Infinity War, Thor has received "massive godlike" buffs and is still being infamously omega wanked by his Marvel fanboys. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, likely 1-B Name: Thor Odinson Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Age: 1053, possibly 1500, He is a fraking god he must be beyond time and space Classification: Asgardian, God of Thunder, Strongest and most powerful Avenger, most unbeatable character in the MCU. Powers and Abilities: Beyond Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, endurance and durability, Insane healing factor, Longevity, True flight, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Weather Manipulation, Armour generation, Cloth manipulation, Creation, Telekinesis, Absolute Precognition, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, Invisibility, Duplication, Portal creation, Force-field creation, Draining/Life Force absorption (on an immeasurable level), Size Manipulation (he also can shrink his enemies down to the size of the smallest atom that exists), Can BFR his opponents to the microverse, Matter/Molecular manipulation (universal scale), Telepathy (multi-dimensional range w/lowball), Quantum/Cosmic blasts, Ki blasts, Kamehameha, Quantum manipulation, All kinds of energy manipulation, Reality warping, Gravity manipulation, Probability manipulation, Possibility (and Impossibility) manipulation, Luck manipulation, Emotions manipulation, Plot manipulation (can also negate his enemies' plot armour), Magnetism manipulation, Immune to any HAX and reality warping. No-Limit-Fallacy manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universal level, likely Multiversal. Stormbreaker can one shot anyone and is omnipotent, made the completed Infinity Gauntlet look like a complete joke. Multi-Galaxy striking force (without even trying), Supernova to Galaxy busting lightning.( still lowballed ) Speed: MFTL++++ Travel, Reaction, Movement, Throwing and Combat Speed; he's capable of performing decillions of Infinite Mass Punches in less than a picosecond (w/lowball). Rumor has it, he has completely humiliated Pre-52 Wally West, Barry Allen and Jay Garrick who were omega amped with the Speed Force. (Even fanwanked Thor is afraid of his might) Lifting Strength: Solar System at bare minimum, can effortlessly lift structures and celestial objects much larger than the sun. Completely unaffected by the gravitational pull of 50 billion neutron stars combined. He clearly "moved these Nidavellir Rings" all by himself with "zero effort" at all. Probably beyond infinite after Endgame Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universal+; casually one shotted Thanos who is easily universe level and omnipotent. Stormbreaker one shots everyone. ( he can manipulate NLF ) Durability: Likely Immeasurable; he durability far exceeds his striking force. He has easily no sold the full power of 999 wankillion neutron stars for like "a year" so therefore this means that he is invincible. Absolutely nothing can hurt him and can no sell any attack. Possesses insane healing factor (operates on a much higher level than 616 Sentry's), even if you erase him from history and all planes of reality, he'd still come back in less than an attosecond. Immune to any kind of HAX including reality warping. Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Universal+ Intelligence: High, likely Omniscient due to Stormbreaker. Standard Equipment: Stormbreaker Weaknesses: He'd still lose to DCEU Superman tbh... Others Notable Victories: Thanos (One Shotted) Stan Lee Arrowverse The Universe The Multiverse Fox X-menverse Comicvine Superhero Database Quora DanCo Narutoforums VS Battle wiki Realm of Splash Just a Robot Seth The Programmer Chuck All verses together joint at once ( Stormbreaker oneshots anything ) Bunny Bugs The DCEU The MCU Star Wars Chuck Norris Saitama (Godstomp) Pre-52 Wally West Pre-52 Barry Allen Pre-52 Jay Garrick Notable Losses: MCU Captain America amped by Russoforce Divine Arrowpotence CW Oliver Queen ( THOR ! YOU HAVE FAILED THE MCU !!!!!!!! ) DCEU Doomsday, true The One Above All Meta Knight (SSBB) Wanked ( one shoted using 1/infinitty^infinity^infinity^....... powers in 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 yoctoseconds by existing in MCU ) MCU Captain Marvel ( men above me ?! Is that my personal attack ������ ?! ) DCEU Superman Kevin Feige ( 'absurdly nerfed him in Endgame ') Category:Wanked Category:God Category:Marvel Characters Category:Loses to DCEU Superman Category:Comic Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Mildly Wanked Category:Lightning Users